My Total Drama: TD vs. Custom
Welcome to the most exciting season ever! This time, we'll see a big bunch of newbies face the all-powerful veterans! Will the new guys shock the wiki and prevail, or do the veterans still have it? We're going to Australia! 16 contestants. 2 teams. 8 new kids. $1,000,000! Sign Ups Sign ups are closed. Balboa #Jo - Scienceboy0 #Dawn - TrentFan #Tommy - Sunsummer7 #Johnny - Sunsummer7 #"Paper" - TrentFan #Juan - juantheawsome #Jeanette - Franky494 Eliminated #Noah - TrentFan #Derek - S321 #B - S321 #Ginger - LightningandDakotaFan6 #Lightning - Sunsummer7 #Izzy - ParaGoomba348 #Mike - Totaldramamike13 #Cody - Totaldramamike13 #Brick - S321 #Roxanne - ParaGoomba348 Elimination Table Pre-Chat Tommy: Hey everyone! Extremely happy to be here! :D Johnny: Yeah! I've been watching this show forever! *sees a muscular jock* And you're? Lightning: SHA-LIGHTNING! Johnny: Uh, whatever makes you happy. (xD) Cody: *looks at mike* MIke: *looks at cody* Both: weird!!!!................ Chris: Introducing two classic veterans! Winner of the show's first season, Cody! And the winner of the show's second season, Mike! Cody: CONF why does mike look like me? MIke: CONF: why does cody look like me well besides that im bigger than him so if he tries to flirt with zoey i can pound him oh sorry that was a loittle mean? Chris: Welcome, everyone! For starters: a surprise. My TDRI and My TDHvV all had hidden immunity idols. For the first time since the first season, My TDWT, immunity idols will NOT be in play this season. Thoughts? Tommy: Huh, tough break. Johnny: If that's the way it'll happen, that's the way it'll happen. Lightning: I've got this in the sha-bag! >:D Chris: Brick. B. You two had most of the idols in previous seasons. How's that for you? Jeanette: Who are You? I'm *Hesitates* errrrrr Jenny ummmmmmm no Jordan wait errrrrrr Jean noooo Jade, IDK, I'll tell you later :D Tommy: Name's Tommy. Nice to have you compete with us. *friendly shakes her hand* Chris: Anyway, here are the maps to your campsites. *hands them out* You all will live in a cave, by the way. Dawn: It'll give us an oppurtunity to bond with nature! Brick: It's great! B: Yeah! It was a great title! Derek: I'm ready for a new adventure! Episode 1 Team TD Cave (1) Mike: why the caves? Cody: hmmmm i hope the challange is easy but of course by experiance like walking trugha adesert and jumping off a cliff. i doubt it will be Mike: wheres zoey *worried*!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS SHE is she on this season plz tell me she is! PLZ Izzy: I dunno, but hey, who wants to see what I can do? (Grabs a whole bunch of spiders) Watch this! (Starts talking in weird language, and the spiders start to weave a web) And now watch this! (Talks in weird language again, and spiders all jump on Mike) Oops! That wasn't supposed to happen. Seriously. Mike: *Screams* Get Them Off Of Me! Izzy: (Talking in the weird language again) That should do it! (More spiders attack Mike) Sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen either! MIke: AHHHHHHHHHHH Izzy Stop it Izzy: I'm trying! Uh, (Talks in language again, and the spiders all leave Mike) That's funny, that was the command for them to KEEP doing that. Cody: *Giggles* Mike: How Could You Laugh a bunch of spiders just got on me Mike: when do we start? Cody: yea chris when do we start Mike: whispers, "izzy,cody how bout we make an alliance i'm pretty sure that we could make it to the top! Lightning: *in private with Mike* I'll join. If you add me you have half the team. Team Custom Cave (1) Derek: Woah, this cave is absolutely amazing! Roxanne: I don't care. This place sucks. (Crosses her arms and scowls) Johnny: Are you kidding?! This place is great! The only downside is that we'll all have to live leak after leak, though... Tommy: Meh, I'll deal with it. The shelter's already done. *lays down* This should be interesting. Roxanne: No. It sucks. Jeanette: No Roxanne, You Suck, Adios I go to the beach *Leaves and goes to beach* Juan: why are we here Tommy: *pulls Paper in the woods* Hey, I've got a little proposal for 'ya. How would you like a sweet alliance with me? Johnny's my bro, and then Jeanette and Juan could join us. You up for it? Paper: What? Oh, sure, I'll join an alliance. Juan:sure i will join Challenge Chris: For today, we're recycling the Australian challenge we did in World Tour! One at a time, a player must bungee jump off a cliff, retrieve a sheep, and sheer it to find out if it has a tattoo of your color. Ever heard the saying "Make new friends, but keep the old, one is silver and the other's gold"? Well, that was creepy... Whatever. The old, veterans, have a gold color, and the new, newbies, have a silver color. However, you may only go one at a time. GO! Johnny: So... uh, who's going first? Lightning: *jumps with bungee for Team TD, gives sheep* lets go! *starts sheering* Roxanne: Soooo not going first. Or at all, that is. Izzy: I know! I'll go after Lightning! Because I used to talk to sheep! I'll ASK the sheep if it has our color!\ Mike: izzy! your nuts! but with your past it might work XD Jeanette: *Jumps for Team Custom, Grabs Sheep* Lets go, *Starts Shearing* Tommy: *helps sheer* Johnny: *helps sheer* Lightning: *whispers to Izzy* Hey, can I join your alliance with you, Mike, and Cody? If you add me, you have half the team. Juan: i will go first Tommy: Wait until we see if - there isn't a tattoo. Be my guest. Just bring it to us and we'll sheer it. Lightning: *finishes* Nothing. Izzy, you wanted to jump, now's your chance. Derek: I'll go! *jumps, gets sheep* YAHOO! Brick: For the vets! *jumps, gets sheep* Lightning: *begins sheering* Tommy: *sheers* Juan: ali up he brings a sheep up Mike: hmm whos got the sheep? Lightning: I'm sheering one. Can I join your alliance? You'll have half the team if you add me. Brick: *sheers a sheep* Can I join too?! B: And me?! Lightning: *finishes* Nothing. Hang on, I'll get the bungee. *in private with B and Brick* We should stick together, just in case. If you're in, who first? Tommy: *sees no tattoo* Damn. *jumps with bungee, feels a rough feeling in the wool* Yes! *brings it up* Lightning: *with B and Brick* Decide quickly, they're planning on whopping our butts. Tommy: *finds tattoo* YEAH! *in private with Jeanette* Want a voting alliance? Lightning: Sha-DARN IT! Jeanette: *In Private with Tommy* Sure Thing, Is anyone else in the alliance Tommy: It's us, Johnny, Paper, and Juan. We have a 5/8 majority. Team TD Vote (1) Lightning: (CONF) I vote for Noah. It was you or Dawn. You both are intellegent, but Dawn has more physical ability. Mike: (CONF) hmm id have to say Noah, you didne t do much plus she could be useful in an alliance (CONF OUT) Whispers to lightning you can be in out alliance my plan is to have me cody you and dawn that way we can get rid of the rest of our team or win! and we could go to the final 4 so whada say? (NO ONE CAN HEAR THIS) Cody: CONF: i vote noah hes not the athletic type Izzy: I'm going to say Lightning. His whole "Sha-Whatever" deal is stupid. And so is he. (Crap i forgot that izzy never legimately said yes to the allaicne invite so scratch it Lightning: *whispers back to Mike* Count me in. Chris: Any other votes? B: (CONF) I vote for Noah. Team decision Brick: (CONF) I vote for Noah as well Noah: Well, Chris. I just realized something. I hate this show. Why do I bother coming back? Is it just the greed? Simple, simple greed? Well, I no longer want to participate in this show. I'll quit, no I'll be voted out, I'll leave with dignity and my brain held high- Dawn: You want to be voted out? Noah: Yes. Anyone smart enough would join me. WHO'S WITH ME? *Silence* Fine then, I'll stay. *reads book* (CONF) Tough crowd. Dawn: (CONF) Wow, even Noah's aura is defiant to the show. Well if he wants, I'll vote him. It would be a good deed. I think. Right? Chris: Bye Noah. This is this season's exit. *stuffs Noah in kangaroo pouch, it hops away* Episode 2 Team TD Cave (2) Dawn: Well, that was an interesting voting session. Lightning: What do you mean? Dawn: Noah's speech. Mike: yes it was Team Custom Cave (2) Paper: *walks to Tommy* Hey Tommy. I have a question. So who is older, you or Johnny? Tommy: Same age, why? Paper: Nothing, I've just been curious about it for some reason. So what do you think the challenge will be? Derek: That was awesome team! Tommy: They probably will recycle another challenge. Paper: Yeah, that's a good possibility. Challenge Chris: Todays challenge is a brawl. You must fight 3 kangaroos, and the first team to defeat all of them, wins. GO! *three kangaroos face Team TD, three kangaroos face Team Custom* Paper: Um, come on guys! Dawn: Let's try calming them down. It will be more peaceful. TD Kangaroo #1: *punches Dawn* (they're pretty hardcore.) Dawn: *falls on the ground* Okay, that may not work. Mike: this looks like a job for Vito Custom Kangaroos: *surround Team Custom* Lightning: *knocks out first TD kangaroo* Mike: (Vito) get away let a real man do this bam knocks out another one Juan; aw man aw man lets just do this *punches one yes one down 2 to go Paper: Um, uh..... *kicks Kangaroo* Sorry! Um. How about I give you some boxing gloves? Custom Kangaroo #2: *gets them, beats up Paper* Tommy: *saves him, punches kangaroo* Paper: Thanks, Tommy. Tommy: No prob- *gets attacked* AH!!!!!!!!! Johnny: Hang on, bro! *saves him, they punch the kangaroos as brothers* Paper: Allow me to help. *kicks Kangaroo* Custom Kangaroo #2: *knocked out* TD Kangaroo #3: *appears* Custom Kangaroo #3: *appears* Tommy: AH! Lightning: *wrestles last one* Roxanne: This sucks. Chris McLean! I quit this stupid show! Chris: Too bad, no quitting. Custom Kangaroo #3: *beats up Roxy* TD Kangaroo #3: *beats up Izzy* Roxanne: Ugh! Get out of my face, kangaroo! (Punches its face) Izzy: Oh! I can speak Kangaroo! (Talks in weird language) Roxanne: You can speak kangaroo?! Custom Kangaroo #3: *knocks out Roxy* TD Kangaroo #3: *pulls out paintball gun towards Izzy* Roxanne: (Falls on the ground, KO'ed) Izzy: What? That means, "don't be violent"! Well, what about this? (Grabs Kangaroo by the tail, and swings the kangaroo around like in Mario 64) TD Kangaroo #3: *kicks Izzy in mid-air, gets back on feet* Izzy: (Takes hit) Ow! (Falls over) What am I supposed to do to win... (Gets back on feet) Oh! I know! (Rubs two sticks together, and makes a fire) Run, kangaroo! Run! (CONF) You know, I'd never actually burn that kangaroo, I just wanted to scare it away! TD Kangaroo #3: *takes it, chases Izzy* Izzy: Ah! (Runs, hides behind rock, catches breath) This guy means business. Fire doesn't work, video game tactics don't work, talking doesn't work... what about this? (Picks up a stone and throws it at the kangaroo's face) TD Kangaroo #3: *gets black eye and drops paintball gun and it lands in Izzy's hand, the fire is extinguished* Izzy: Yes! Take that, kangaroo! I did it! Roxanne: (Quietly, knocked-out-ly) Does chicken come from the chopper...? Izzy: What? I don't know. (Shoots kangaroo with paintball gun) TD Kangaroo #3: *defeated* Chris: Izzy wins the scoring point! The teams will now be even. Roxanne: (Still knocked out) Can octopus lobster be spinach-ed...? Team Custom Vote (1) Tommy: (CONF) *votes Derek* Johnny: (CONF) *votes Derek* Roxanne: (CONF) (Votes self) Paper: (CONF) *votes Derek* Juan: (CONF) Derek* Chris: See ya Derek! *shoots him with paintball gun, Derek is in kangaroo's pouch, it hops away* Episode 3 Team TD Cave (3) Mike: who won the challenge Izzy: We did! I won it for us! Lightning: Thanks, Izzy. Mike: when the next challange?? Cody: hmm yea (Can you post what time your doing it i missed the 2nd challange because i didnet know when it was - TDM13) Dawn: I'm not certain. I don't think it'll be too much of a long wait though. Team Custom Cave (3) Jeanette: Sorry I didn't do Challenge :(, I was asleep :( (But seriously, Can you make challenges last longer cause I live in England Roxanne: Why didn't you guys vote me off?! Tommy: Trust me, the team considered it. (xD) Roxanne: Thank you for that! I hate this stupid show. Challenge Chris: This challenge is simple. Just jump of this 1,000,000 ft. high cliff into water. GO! Lightning: Lightning ain't afraid of anything! *jumps* Sha-bam! *does split on water* Sha-OW! Tommy: Uh... *trips, falls* AH! Johnny: Your bro's coming for ya! *jumps* Juan: push me off team Paper: You sure? Alright, fine......*pushes Juan off, but also trips and falls/jumps off* Dawn: This doesn't look that bad.......if you take away the death chance. *jumps* Mike: *Jumps* AHHHHHHHH Cody: hmm thinks about jumping. "i got nothing to lose" *jumps* AHHHHH!! Izzy: Go Izzy! (Jumps into water) Whoo hoo! Roxanne: So not going. (A bird flies and hits her in the face) Ow! (Walks backwards and accidentally falls off the cliff) Whooooooooaa! Jeanette: I Like Cake, *Jumps* FOR CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Juan; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Chris: Brick and B lose the entire challenge for the vets, as only Ginger refused for the newbs! Team TD Vote (2) Lightning: *votes Brick* You lost it! D:< Mike: CONF: i vote brick he aint active! Cody: CONF: i vote Brick! he makes my self esteem go down :( Dawn: *votes Brick* Sorry, but you didn't jump. Chris: So long, fallen cadet! Kangaroo: *jumps off with Brick* Fang: *steals him, runs off* (xD) Episode 4 Team TD Cave (4) Mike: well atleast im still safe hmm its still really hard without zoey not being here *Sighs* atleast my personalties are gone Cody: CONF: Yes im still here! im so happy. well the fact that mike keeps moaning is really a bother but im okay with it! im still not sure if me mike and lightining are still an alliance! Lightning: *sees B in agony, to Dawn* What should we do? Dawn: *to Lightning* Maybe we should comfort him? Team Custom Cave (4) Challenge Four Chris: This challenge is a race. *randomly picks* Tommy... and Dawn! (10 lines) Dawn: Okay, I guess I'll run now.*runs* Tommy: *runs faster* Dawn: *runs* Tommy: *runs even faster, has lead* Johnny: You can do it! Tommy: *sprints even faster* Team Custom: *cheers* Tommy: YES! *runs, has a quarter lead on Dawn* Dawn: *runs faster* Paper: Come on Tommy! Dawn: *sprints* Team TD: *Cheers* Dawn: *sprints faster* (Two can play the multi-post game. XD) Tommy: *runs ahead* Johnny: Hurry! Tommy: *runs faster* Team Custom: *cringes in anticipation* Tommy: *runs* Team TD: GO DAWN! Team Custom: GO TOMMY! Tommy: *runs* (Back at'cha. xD) (Waited for about ten minutes.) Tommy: *slides* Johnny: Come on... Tommy: *crosses* Yeah! Izzy: No! Roxanne: No! (CONF) This game really isn't making it easy for me to finally be voted off... Team TD Vote (3) Lightning: *votes B* I feel he's depressed with losing Brick, so I'm giving a gift. Jeanette: I know my teams not at elimination but I have to QUIT for my teams good, I am not useful because I live in England, Before I go can I make a speech Chris: No quitting, sorry. Jeanette: Dang B: (CONF) *votes for Mike* Hasta la vista. Izzy: I'm voting B. Without Brick, he's kinda been... I don't know... different? B: *to Izzy in private* Wait! Izzy! If you vote out Mike and keep me, I will be an ally to you. Mike was targetting you anyway. Izzy: Oh, sorry. I vote Mike. That's what I meant. I don't want him to target me after the first episode! (Shudders) Lightning: (CONF) I hope my alliance will be loyal. Mike: votes B COdy: Votes B B: Cody, if you vote out Mike, I will be your ally. Lightning: He's just trying to trick you! Trust me, back in S2, he was in a coup to blindside me, just stick with your vote! B: *to Lightning* Listen, if you vote out Mike, I will take you to the end. I promise. Lightning: How can I trust you? You just talked to Cody about being allies, so how? B: Because I've matured since the last time. You're strong at challenge and I realized we need that, and you are trustworthy. Please Lightning. You're much better at challenges then Mike. Lightning: Proof? B: Dude, you're much larger than Mike for starters and you can bench press a lot of weight! We need you around! And you're trustworthy! You were loyal to your alliance in ROTI, and I need you dude. You're great to have around. Lightning: You keep getting Jo out early, though... maybe. B: Dude, I've moved past that. Can you just give me one more chance? If I screw up again, then you can scrap me, but for now, you can trust me. I trust you. Lightning: I don't know, this is quite a big move. I'm kind of the swing vote, I don't know how I got there, but I am... let me think. B: I have more potential to be active than Mike does. Come on dude! He doesn't even have any affiliation with you! Lightning: How do you know that, and another thing, what made you decide Mike, and for what reasons? B: Because I never saw you interact with Mike. Second, Mike has previously won a season and is a threat for that reason, and three, he has less potential to be active than me. Fourth, I actually am willing to ally with him unlike you. Wouldn't you want to maximize your chance of making it to the merge? Your chances increase with me, but they decrease with Mike. Lightning: After Mike, what's the potential plan? B: We would weed out any inactive players to keep team TD as strong as possible. Lightning: Who would they be? B: At this point Dawn and Cody. We need to play it by ear though. Lightning: I may need to do some thinking. B: Dude come on. You can seriously trust me. Chris: And... it's B! (Because Lightning, Cody, Mike voted for him, you and Izzy voted Mike, but TF said he'd vote for you, so sorry.) Kangaroo: *jumps off with B* (WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE CAST OF ONE WORLD!) Episode 5 Team TD Cave (5) Mike: wow B really wanted me gone! Cody: yea thanks for keeping the alliance Lightning Lightning: No problem. MikeL izzy B was lying i really trust you Regardless of hte fact that you had 20 spiders jump on me! cody: oh yea that was awesome *giggles* Team Custom Cave (5) Challenge Five Chris: Today's challenge is to make it through a maze. Collect five flags, the first team to have all the flags and at least one person out wins. GO! Tommy and Johnny: *run in, keep getting dead ends* Lightning: *runs in* Mike: Runs With Cody in Turns Right Cody: Follows Mike Mike: *Finds A Hiddin Path* Cody: Sperates From Mike And Turns Left *Mike and Cody both find flags. TD 2, Custom 0* Tommy and Johnny: *still looking, finds flag* Mike: Goes and finds another path Cody: Runs and finds a fork in the rode. Turn s Right Lightning: *finds third flag* Johnny: *finds second, but he and Tommy get confused* Juan: guys were are you Tommy: *far away* What? Lightning: *finds fourth, but no one knows where the fifth is* MIke: Sees Something Cody: Runs hmm Finds A Path Mike: *Finds A Flag* is that it have we found them all? Cody: We NEed To Get Out Of the Maze! Mike: Finds His Way Out Dawn and Paper: *run in* Cody and Mike: Tries To Find Exit! Izzy: (Runs in) Whoo hoo!! This is fun! (Looks around) Where are the flags...? Roxanne: No way, Chris! I refuse to do today's challenge. (Sits down and does nothing) Lightning: *takes hiis team's flags, runs out of maze* We win! Team Custom Vote (2) Tommy: *votes Ginger* You don't do anything. Johnny: *votes Ginger* Sorry about this, but you're somewhat of a slacker. Roxanne: (Votes self) Hopefully, they have some sense and vote me off. Chris: Anyone else? Juan: well I gues Ginger you never do any thing pure lazy Jeanette: *Votes Self* VOTE ME, Chris: See you, Ginger! Kangaroo: *jams Ginger in pouch, jumps away* Episode 6 Team TD Cave (6) Mike: NICE GOIN TD We DID IT WOOHOO! Cody: Finally we won a challange, we couldent have done it wothout you lightning! Lightning: We did it! Mike: yea we did! Izzy: Wow! Good job, Lightning! Mike: hmm Wheres Dawn? Cody: hmm yea i think shes at the beach or something Dawn: *comes back from the beach* Sorry I was gone. I just needed to collect a seashell. Mike: Whispers Dawn can you join my allaicne with cody and lightning? Lightning: Yeah, want to? Dawn: Sure. I'll join. Lightning: I'm gonna go do push ups. *walks deeper into cave* *Five minutes later... Voice: *in pain* YOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lightning: *runs out of cave and jumps into nearby lake* Ugh... I did push ups, then decided to make a fire to cook a meal for the team, inhaled too much smoke, and passed out into the fire! *cringes in pain* Mike: That was smart! Izzy: Does anyone want to see what happens when I talk to beetles? Mike: NO!!!! Cody: *Laughs* Lightning: *cringes in pain* Mike: perhaps that wasent the best idea lightning! Brick: *rushes in with bandages, a breathing mask, etc* *covers Lightning's hands in bandages and brings him over to the medical table* Lightning: Uh, not that I don't appreciate the help, but weren't you voted out? Mike: Brick whata re you doing here? Brick: I was hired as a medic. And Lightning *injects some morphine into his hands* You can stay in the game. Chris: Hold on Brick, your tool's upside down. (xD) *turns it rightside up* He can't, sorry guys. Helicopter: *takes Lightning and flies away* Lightning: Bye guys. Mike: oh dang that sucks! *waves to lightning* Team Custom Cave (6) Roxanne: Again! Why don't I ever get eliminated?! Five eliminations and I'm STILL in! Why?! (Sulks) Juan:why do you want to get eliminated Roxanne: I hate this stupid camp, I hate Chris, I hate these challenges! And what I hate most, no one's voting me off! Tommy: There's money at stake on the bright side. Paper: Yeah. Tommy: So, guys. I'm expecting a merge soon, so lets vote together until the final 6! Roxanne: M-merge?! I hope I don't make it that far... Tommy: What about you, Jeanette? Please vote with us in the merge. Jeanette: Fine *To Alliance* If we keep Roxanne as far as we can Roxanne: Can you guys vote me off in the next elimination?! Seriously, have I done ANYTHING for this team? Juan:i will to so its baisicly a team till we get all 6 to the final and next epsode i think it mergre because it ganna be 10 left and i will join Tommy: Alright. *to Roxanne* We'll get rid of you if you help us vote off a TD member at the merge. Challenge Chris: Welcome to the merge. Lightning was medically evacuated. So, we need someone to replace him. Come on in, Jo! You are now merged. Jo: Thanks, McLean. (CONF) With Brick gone, there's no holding me back. That million dollars is mine for the taking! MIke: hye Jo! Cody: (CONF) Shes Scary Looking) CONF OUT: *waves nervously* Brick: *waddles in* Actually, I was called in as the replacement! Jo: No you weren't! I WAS! Brick: I WAS! I have an idea! Why don't we have a challenge, just me and Jo to determine who comes back into the game! Chris: No, Brick. Sorry. Brick: Come on! The audience knows who I am better! Chris: Sorry. With you out of the game, it's Jo's time. Brick: I demand that I at least stay here as an intern! Chris: Fine. Wrestle until someone drops out. GO! Brick: *pins Jo down and sits on her* Jo: *flips Brick over* Brick: *lands on his feet, grabs Jo, spins her in the air, and hurls her* Chris: *eats popcorn* Mike: Go Jo!!! Jo: *lands on her feet, and drop kicks Brick* Cody: oh that was bad! Brick: *lands on his feet, kicks Jo in the shins and drop kicks her hard* Jo: *falls. Spin kicks Brick's legs* Brick: *steps on her feet and hurls her again* Mike: * Joins chris in eating popcorn* just Like Total Warriers 2! Chris: True that, Mike. True that. Jo: *hits the wall hard* AH! *runs at Brick, fists flailing* Brick: *grabs Jo's fists and hurls her again* Cody: those guys are vicous! Chris: Well, Brick wins immunity. However, this wasn't a test to find out who's returning. I just wanted to see some action! You both return. Brick: *puts his arms up in victory* YAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! YAAAAH!!! (CONF) Well, I'm back in the game now, and things will get intense! Merge Vote (1) Tommy: *votes Izzy* *to Jo* I'll keep you if you join my alliance. Brick: *votes Izzy* I'll join as well. Mike: (CONF) wow so many people now that weve mered i vote.... Tommy He has an allaince and i cant let him get away with that. Jo: Join my allaince! me cody and dawn and you plz you d be better than lightning Mike: Whispers Brick! join my allaince with Cody adn dawn! and if you vote tommy i will insure you safety untill the end Tommy: Come on, Brick and Jo. Join me. Please? Johnny: *votes Izzy* Roxanne: (Votes self) Please work, please work, please work this time! Paper: *votes Izzy* Sorry Izzy. Izzy: (Votes self) Without Noah, this game really has been quite boring. I miss you, Noah! Good luck, Roxanne! Roxanne: Tell me this isn't happening! (Sulks) Juan; im sorry Izzy Brick: Yeah, I'll join. Juan:*whispers to Mike ally Mike: yea sure juan! Juan: i will get more people Mike: NO! me you dawn and cody is good for now! Jo: (CONF) I vote Izzy. Anyway, I think I will join Tommy's alliance. (NON-CONF) *to Tommy* Deal. Mike: (CONF) i geuss i cahnge my vote! i vote izzy! Cody: *Votes Izzy* Tommy: Thanks, everybody. It is appreciated. :D Chris: Bye Izzy! *stuffs her in kangaroo pouch* Episode 7 Balboa Cave (1) Brick: I think we should name the new merged tribe Balboa. When I was at Ponderosa, I found a snake that I took care of named Balboa. Tommy: Let's take a vote. I agree. Johnny: Me too. Brick: *finds a crate labeled "MERGED TRIBE"* *takes out 11 lime green buffs and throws one to everyone* *straps his buff on his head* Tommy: *lables buffs Balboa, as well as camp name* Brick: *takes out the blank green flag, and starts writing Balboa o nit, with everyone else's name* Tommy: So the merged tribe is: me, Brick, Jo, Johnny, Paper, Juan, Jeanette, Roxanne, Mike, Cody, and Dawn. Brick: Correct. Jo: Hmm. (CONF) So, last season was REALLY BORING. I got voted out right in the beginning, and I actually thought there would be a way for me to come back. I was the ONLY ONE at the Ponderosa. Until everyone came and said that the season was canceled. Johnny: *to Jo* What's wrong? Brick: I'm going fishing if anyone wants to join me! *takes off his shirt, throws it on the ground, and charges off to the water with his Hawaiin sling, then dives in* Juan: hey td guys and gals Tommy: Wait up! *dives in* Jo: *to Johnny* Oh, nothing. Just was thinking, I want some fun this season! Brick: *trudges out of the water with three cods* I GOT DINNER! Johnny: *starts cooking fire* Whenever I see fire, I'll think of Lightning. You? Brick: Yeah. Reminds me of Mike Skupin. Mike: so nice to meet you guys! Cody: yea (CONF) awkwardddd Roxanne: What?! WHy am I part of this merged tribe?! I wasn't supposed to make it this long! I was supposed to be out MUCH earlier! But SOMEONE never voted me off! Jo: Why would you pass up a million dollars? Tommy: Long story short- Johnny: She doesn't wanna win. Brick: That's weird. Juan: yeah thats what i said Jo: (CONF) Score! All I need to do is bring her with me to the finish, and I'm home free! Brick: I wish Lightning would return to the game. Mike: Whispers. Dawn, Cody, And Juan. we still have the alliance right? Cody: yea sure! Jo: *whispers to tommy* So, who else is with us? Tommy: *whispers back* Me, Johnny, you, Brick, Paper, and Jeanette. Cody, Mike, and Dawn are the rivals, who may be trying to do something with Juan. I tried to get Roxanne, but she insisted on voting herself. Challenge Chris: Today's challenge is more fighting! You wrestle in a tournament until one is left standing. GO! Roxanne probably doesn't want to participate, so she sits out. (only be in your character's sections) Brick and Jo, since you are the ultimate set of rivals, the winner moves on to the top. Returner's luck, I guess. Roxanne: For once, you understand me. Round One Tommy vs. Johnny Tommy: *tackles Johnny* Johnny: *takes hit* Tommy: *bangs Johnny's head against the floor* Johnny: *throws Tommy off against wall* Tommy: *bounces against wall and flies in midair, kicks Johnny* Johnny: *takes hit again, has bruises, kicks Tommy* Tommy: *grabs Johnny's leg, flips him* Johnny: *falls face first into floor* Tommy: *jumps and lands on Johnny* Johnny: *down* Tommy: *pins him down* 1... 2... 3! Chris: Tommy wins and moves on! Cody vs. Mike Mike: *attakcs* Cody: *Blcks than starts pushing mike* Mike: Tackles HIm Cody: *pushes HIm off Mike: *Mike tackles Him One MOre Tim* Cody: Stuggles Mike 3! 2! 1! I PINNED HIM! Brick vs. Jo Brick: *flips Jo over and hurls her* *pins her down* 3,2,1, I PINNED HER!!! Jo: *kicks him in the face and escapes* You know you can't just speed through the numbers, right idiot? Brick: I play by my own rules! *grabs Jo's leg, swing her down, and bites it, his teeth gnawing into her flesh* Chris: *eats popcorn* Jo: Ew! *kicks him in the balls and punches him in the face* Brick: *grabs Jo's leg, and drives his teeth even further into her right one* Chef: So when's my next paycheck, Chris, man? Chris: October 31, 2070. Chef: AH!!! *runs away in anger* Jo: That's cheap! *gets him in a choke hold* Paper vs. Juan Juan: your goin down *spears him* Paper: Get off me! *throws Juan of him* Chris: Woah, woah, woah. You just speared Paper! Literally. Chef: *checks Paper* He can't continue in the challenge. However, not evacuated like Lightning. As for Juan, disqualified due to, uh, Toofarness? Ah, whatever. *walks away* Chris: With that, it's Tommy vs. Mike and Brick/Jo vs. Jeanette. Paper: I get to go to the hospital right? Juan; wait i got to go home Chris: No, just from the challenge. Jeanette vs. Dawn Dawn: I'm sorry. I hate fighting. Is there any other way to do this? Chris: Jeanette moves on! Round Two Tommy vs. Mike Tommy: Bad, bad things happen when people gunnin' for me. *tackles and has firm grip on Mike, which is hard for him to get back up because he's scrawny* 3... 2... 1! PINNED HIM! (now wait a second you cant just pin someone in 1 line!!!) (Unless they wouldn't respond. Sorry.) Brick vs. Jeanette Jeanette: Sorry Brick *Drop Kicks him, hard* Chris: How will Brick fight back? Brick: *grabs Jeanette's leg, pulls her down and gnaws on it, with his teeth sinking in* Chris: Okay, okay, Brick wins. Round Three Tommy vs. Brick Tommy: *whispers* I'll throw this, just promise you'll vote for Mike. *gives up* Merge Vote (2) Tommy: (CONF) *votes Mike* If you're gunnin' for me, I'm gunnin' for you. Johnny: (CONF) *votes Mike* Sorry, you're a heck of a dude, but we have to save ourselves. Jo: (CONF) *votes Mike* Well, for one, you already won three seasons ago, so... Chris: Any other votes? Paper: (CONF) Sorry, dude, but you're a big threat. *votes Mike* Juan: (CONF) *Mike* Jeanette: *Mike* Chris: With a majority of six, Mike is outta here! Kangaroo: *jams Mike in pouch, jumps away* Mike: WAIT CHIRS CAN HAVE A FINAL WORD! Chris: No. ( I talked to host and he sadi i could but hasent changed chirs answer) Mike: i Just want to say it was fun begin on the show, got coverd by spiders, allained with lightning,cody, and dawn. Tommy Jhonny Juan and Jeetee Beat Me! Props. To Cody I Wish you good Luck Soldier *sounding Like brick* and Please GO Far Win zAThe Million! okay chirs NOW im ready to leave *Mike leaves* Episode 8 Balboa Cave (2) Jo: *comes out of tent with bandage on her leg* (CONF) Brick is going out no matter what now! That idiot bit my leg! Who bites other people's legs! Tommy: *to Jo in private* Hey, I imagine you want Brick out, but is the deal still against Cody? Juan: hey bros Tommy whos next by the way Tommy: Cody goes. Jo: Fine. But Brick is out after that. Tommy: *to Juan* Stick with me, please. No matter what he says. (I got rid of this because i want to change tatics so i never asked Juan) Cody: So whens the next challange? Challenge Chris: Whoever can name the best challenge idea wins. Tommy: A race. Johnny: A super hero challenge! Cody: hmm Capture the flag? Cody: oh oh I Know! DodgeBall! i contributd good at that one! Juan: a who can last the longest with you tourtreing us hard core Chris: Any others? Paper: A Sky-Diving, Race, Scavenger Hunt Triathalon? Dawn: An animal communication challenge? Chris: Paper wins. Merge Vote (3) Tommy: (CONF) *votes Cody* Strategic move. Johnny: (CONF) *votes Cody* Someone's gotta go. He already won. Chris: Others? Dawn: (CONF) *Votes Cody* I'm really sorry but without Mike you've seemed a bit............strange? Or at least your aura says so. Paper: (CONF) *votes Cody* Sorry. Juan;(CONF) i vote Cody my bro told me to sorry Chris: Bye, Cody! This time, no final words. I'm done with that. Kangaroo: *jams Cody in pouch, jumps away* Jeanette: Damn, Too late, Anyway i vote Cody Roxanne: No one voted for me?! Again?! This is ridiculous! Chris, you can't keep me in for much longer, can you?! Episode 9 Balboa Cave (3) (Internet keeps going in and out from Sandy STILL. Not sure when it will stop.-Scienceboy0) Juan: another day here Roxanne: Yawn. I can't wait to get out of here. Juan: are you sure you want to leave Challenge Chris: Today's challenge is archery. Brick, you're up first. First to get a bullseye automatically wins. Brick: *picks up the bow, places an arrow on the string section, pulls back and fires, hitting it extremely close to the target* Wohoo!! Johnny: *aims, lands just outside of Brick's mark* Tommy: *aims, barely beats Brick's mark* Chris: Juan is next. Juan: will this is easy i used to do this when i was little *picks up bow fires dangit close to the bullseye though Chris: Close, Tommy still has a lead though! Jo is up. If she hits a bullseye she wins immunity. Jo: *dramatically pulls back the bow* I can do this...*shoots a bullseye* Yes! (CONF) I have no idea how I did that. No idea. Chris: Jo can't be voted out! Merge Vote (4) Tommy: (CONF) *votes Brick* I'm sorry, but it needs to be done. Jo's request, and I think that if she hadn't said that you would definitely have stayed, but it's your turn. Sorry man. Johnny: (CONF) *votes Brick* Uh, going with the others. Jo: (CONF) *votes Brick* Yes! Finnaly! Brick: I quit suckers! *he runs out like a maniac* UFO: *zaps Brick* Chris: No quitting! Vote! Brick: *accidentally injured his hand* OHH!!! THE PAIN!!!! I NEED TO BE MEDICALLY EVACUATED!!! Chris: *checks* You're fine. VOTE! Brick: No! It hurts! (CONF) *votes for Tommy* Goodbye Paper: (CONF) *votes Brick* I'm sorry, but you're a big threat. Dawn: (CONF) *votes Brick* Sorry, but you look in pain. Chris: Okay Brick. Any final words? Brick: PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO! I NEED TO KEEP OUTLASTING JO! Chris: Intresting. There you have it, Brick's final words! Kangaroo: *jams Brick in pouch* Tommy: *to Jo* How does it feel? Jo: I feel accomplished. Like I can actually make it all the way! Roxanne: Again?! I still didn't get voted off?! Episode 10 Balboa Cave (4) Tommy: Final eight! Juan: yeah Roxanne: I should have been eliminated by now! How long can you guys possibly keep me in the game? Tommy: What I'm about to tell you Roxanne is good news. You're next. Roxanne: Really? (CONF) Wait... I'm next... that means... I'm going to be out. That's good... Well... I made it this far. But... I made it! And I have nothing to show for it! I never competed in a single challenge, and I never made a single friend... I'm going to compete in this challenge. I know I'm gonna be eliminated, but I've made it all this way. I'm not going back. Tommy: Yeah, you wanted it, so why not? Roxanne: I've made up my mind. I hate this show and all, but I've made it this far. I'm not gonna turn back. Thank you for your offer, but I'm not going down without a fight. Tommy: Alright. Challenge Chris: Today, you must keep your balance on a balance beam. GO! (BTW, if your character doesn't respond every few hours, you lose. Sorry if it's a bit strict, but it's a challenge. Also, some characters may not give up.) Tommy: *balances* Johnny: *balances* Roxanne: (Balances) I'm actually doing the challenge! Chris: Elapsed time: 5 minutes. Tommy: *balances* Johnny: *balances* Chris: 20 minutes and counting. *Elapsed time: 30 minutes* Juan; *balances* *After two hour, Paper, Jeanette, Jo, and Dawn fall off* Tommy: *balances* Johnny: *balances* *Juan and Roxanne fall off, the elapsed time is three hours* Chris: *wakes up* Huh, wah? Oh it's the battle of the brothers! Tommy: *to Johnny* Hey, you think you can give me immunity? Johnny: Sure. *jumps off* Tommy: *jumps off* Chris: Tommy is the last one standing, and can not be voted off! Merge Vote (5) Tommy: (CONF) *votes Roxanne* Johnny: (CONF) *votes Roxanne* Juan:(CONF) Roxanne you wanted to go so bye bye Jo: (CONF) I vote Roxanne Roxanne: Wait a minute. Just wait one minute. What about Jo? The strongest player here? If she stays in, there's little chance of you guys getting anywhere. (CONF) I vote Jo. Paper: (CONF) Sorry I wasn't here. Anyways I vote Roxanne, sorry. Dawn: (CONF) I vote Roxanne, I know you wanted to go, so I hope you enjoy your departure. Good luck in life. Chris: See you Roxanne! Kangaroo: *jams her in pouch, jumps away* Episode 11 Balboa Cave (5) Tommy: Final seven is me, Johnny, Paper, Juan, Jeanette, Jo, and Dawn. Challenge Chris: This challenge is to eat disgusting stuff. Puke, finish last, or just don't eat at all means you're out of the challenge. Eat bull testacles! Tommy: *starts eating* Johnny: *starts eating* Juan: ewwwwww but here goes nothing *eats* Tommy: *eats more* Johnny: *eats more* Category:Current